I Should Be Over All The Butterflies
by amber.loulou
Summary: Olivia wasn't new to the hunting game, but she's pretty new to feeling. Especially when they are for a certain Angel. Castiel/OC Fanfiction


Olivia wasn't new to the hunting world. From age six when she first experienced a demon attack she's been interested. She worked with her father up until the age of nineteen. When he was attacked by a Vampire while hunting. Luckily she got her revenge out, with the help of two brothers. Sam and Dean were also hunting this pack of Vampires. The nest wasn't too large, only seven vampires. Even since that day Olivia has worked close with the brothers. She's helped with a lot of their hunts as they have for her. She strayed for a bit though. When Dean died she couldn't be around Sam much, she couldn't watch basically a brother to her damage himself like that. When she heard Dean was back, and it was actually him (she asked about all of the test they had to do, which they had already done) she was ecstatic. She didn't work with them as frequently because of the Apocalypse more mysterious sightings and events happened and she needed to help. She was aware of what was going on though. They called her almost every week and updated her.

When Sam was locked in the cage she knew what Dean was going to do so she let him. She met Lisa and Ben once. It was only for a minute as she was just driving through the area. She knew Dean was happy with them and didn't ask him to help her this time like she planned. She knew Sam was back before Dean did. She knew he was with family so she didn't want to disturb him. But Dean and Sam started hunting again, with the help of Olivia now and again. She knew about a certain Angel friend of there's but hasn't had the chance to meet him. She knew he was the one that pulled Dean out of Hell so he was basically a hero to her. Olivia has heard some funny stories of Castiel. She knew because he was an Angel he didn't get some human stuff but she couldn't really blame him. She's pretty sure that if she were in heaven she wouldn't get some Angel stuff.

This hunt she was going to meet him though. Sam and Dean talked to Cas and he was helping with this hunt. He wasn't meant to show for a couple of days but she could feel herself getting nervous. She didn't even know what he looked like. Dean said he dressed like an accountant, which would be weird in contrast to the boys. Flannel and jeans was basically all she saw, she didn't dress much different except for denim shorts because it gets hot in the summer. She had been making sudden changes so she would look presentable for the angel. She had been not eating much fast food and when the boys were out she did basic toning exercises. She hadn't even met him and she was already self-conscious. It seems like an impossible thing but she had heard such amazing things about him.

"Hey Liv," Dean said as he walked through the door, Sam trailing behind. They were holding bags of Burger King. "We got you a burger."

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry." I said, I was still abit out of breath from the exercises. I've been trying more intense ones, I didn't see much of a change and he's coming around tomorrow so I though why not.

"What? When have you never been Hungry? Sometimes you can eat more than me and that's saying something." Dean said, the boys hadn't really noticed a change except for now in my eating habits.

"You haven't really been eating much these last few days too. Why aren't you eating?" Sam said with concern like Dean.  
"I've already eaten. I promise I've been eating." I say, I've finally got my breath back.

"Promise?" Dean says.

"Promise." I say.

I just lay on my bed. We all take turn sleeping on a couch. Sometime I sleep with one of the guys which is kinda awkward sometimes. Some nights they bring "home" a girl and I just stay at a bar or sleep in the Impala. I haven't bought a guy back to the guys because they would flip, I'm pretty sure they think I'm a virgin. Anyway it's kinda hard when you're on a hunt to search for someone, but somehow the boys still do it. It's been a while though, it's starting to take it's toll on me. I haven't tried searching for anyone but a girl has her needs.

It starts to get late and because this case isn't really going anywhere until Cas gets here we decide to sleep. It's not that early but it's probably going to become the closest thing to a proper for the next few weeks, probably months. I change into a massive shirt and some little shorts that you can barely see under the shirt. I brush my teeth, wash my face, brush and tie my hair then and leave the bathroom. I say goodnight then out of nowhere someone appears. I'm guessing Cas.

"Hello Dean, Sam and Olivia I presume." Castiel said. Well the boys were tight, he did dress like a accountant, but his face. He was so beautiful. His hair was perfectly tousled and his eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen on a human.

"Yeah, I'm Olivia" I say and awkwardly try and cover my legs, I didn't really want to show this much skin on out first interaction.

"Nice to be finally meeting you." He says while he looks at me, he half smiles and puts his hand out. I shake it and his stare lingers, I start to blush. Sam looks at us and I quickly look away.

"Cas, something weird happening in this town. People are just dying, there's been no EMF, no sign of demons and it's got nothing to do with them being un-healthy." Dean says, telling Cas all the information. I just look at him, his face is screwed up slightly. He's taking in all of the information.  
"I believe it's Raphael. There's an ancient enochian spell that needs the souls of humans. If I go and check there bodies I'm 100% sure there will be no soul." Castiel says.  
"We'll go check first thing in the morning. Right now we think we should sleep." Sam says and we all head to the beds and Dean goes to the couch.

"Is that why Olivia isn't wearing much clothes" Castiel says and I burn up. Dean sighs.

"Yes Cas, sometimes people like to wear less clothes to bed so they're comfortable."

"Oh Okay, But you usually sleep in your clothes." Cas says and Dean gets so angry. I chuckle and Cas looks over at me and I just look away and blush a little more.

"Cas, just let us sleep and don't watch me. Go do some angel stuff." Dean says, obviously annoyed.

"But I've finished all my angel Duties"

Dean sighs once again and ignores this comment. He gets comfortable in the couch and we all try to sleep. Cas just sits in a chair and looks around the room. He catches me looking at him a couple of times. He doesn't seem to care but if the lights were on all he would see is a bright red face. I look at him one last time then try and get some sleep.


End file.
